Not What She Expected
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: Hermione was just glad to finally be at the Burrow, she never thought that one summer could lead to so much!
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving at the Burrow

**Had this little idea, let me know what you think! **

* * *

Hermione's bag for the Burrow had been packed for weeks. Of course it had, she was Hermione Granger! 3rd year had been yet another action packed year, and she knew better than to assume this school year would be different. She'd hoped for that the previous two summers, and of course something else had happened.

The house was quiet, her parents were out yet again, rather preferring to be away from their 'abnormal' child than actually spend time with her and get to know the incredible woman she was becoming. It was the 16th of August, and finally, like a prisoner freed from their cell she was going home. Not this shell of a home with its pinstriped wall paper, no she was going home, the Burrow where at least everyone loved her.

She left a note for a parents, though she doubted they cared and headed for the train station.

* * *

Punctual as ever, Mr and Mrs Weasley were 5 minutes late picking her up from the train station, Mr Weasley had acquired a real muggle car and was driving them, rather haphazardly back home. Mrs Weasley, ever the mother was talking animatedly about how much Harry and Ron had missed her, and how glad she was that Hermione was joining them.

Soon the inner town disappeared and they left Ottery St. Catchpole, and the Weasley's higgle-de-piggledy house came into sight. the expansive fields that surrounded it felt endless and the house seemed quaint and cute.

Departing the car, her bag in hand, which Mr Weasley promptly relieved her of, she was jumped on by a giddy Ginny.

"Hermione!" The girl yelled, her long red hair seeming to have gotten even longer.

"Alright Gin" She said, patting the girls back.

"Mum and Dad said they have a surprise for us on Thursday!" Ginny said excitedly. "I'm so glad your here, I think Ron and Harry are too!"

"Alright Ginny dear, let the girl breathe, why don't you come inside with me and we'll start dinner? Hermione dear, I think Harry and Ron are with the Twins in the Orchard playing some Quidditch." Molly said ushering the youngest Weasley back into the house. Hermione nodded, heading for the Orchard area, a well secluded spot, perfect for the boys to play little Quidditch matches.

Emerging in the clear, Hermione felt a Bludger whizz past her face, barely missing her.

"'Mione!" She heard a shout and saw a messy dark haired boy on a brow a few feet above her head. This seemed to attract the attention of the other occupants of the field who all flew down in one almost choreographed move. "Good to see you"

"You to Harry" She hugged him tightly.

"Ronald" She said nodding at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Hermione" He replied in a similar curt tone.

"Fred" She said looking towards one of the twins, "George" she said to the other.

"How do you do that?" Fred asked.

"Do what?" Hermione shrugged.

"Tell us apart, we thought seriously we'd got you this time, we wore the same clothes had our hair cuts the same, we even wore the same aftershave!" George asked.

"I'm not telling you because then you'll do something that means I won't be able to" She laughed.

"When did you get her 'Mione?" Harry asked looking at his watch.

"Just now, Mr and Mrs Weasley collected me from the station" He nodded, "Speaking of which, I should probably go and help with dinner, don't be too late boys, I'm starving!" She laughed, before turning on her heel and retreating to the sanctuary of the Burrow and its other occupants.

* * *

By 11 that night, Hermione was exhausted, it had been a long day, and one from which she gone through the complete range of emotions. Lying on her bed in Ginny's room she could hear the whole house creaking, yet found it endearing.

Upstairs the boys were obviously fighting about who was the most handsome, and Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about something or other in Ron's attic bedroom. Across the room, Ginny was snoring soundly, her fiery red hair fanned around her on her pillow as she slept, and Hermione felt like she was home.

Her parents hadn't contacted her, not even to make sure she'd got to the Burrow safely, but then again, she didn't expect they would.

At Dinner time they had been visited by the mysterious Charlie Weasley, who of course had sniffed out it was Dinner time, and floo-ed home from Romania especially for it. He was a ruggedly handsome fellow, but Hermione supposed she wasn't after the ruggedly handsome type. Ginny seemed excited to see him again, though Hermione wasn't sure if this was residual excitement from her arrival earlier.

He'd returned to Romania after Dinner, and Mrs Weasley's smile never left her face.

Yes, this is what was home, this is what family was, this is how life should be!

* * *

**There you have it, I know its short but the next chapters should be longer! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	2. Chapter 2 - 422nd Quidditch World Cup

**Hi Guys, I had this idea for this pairing after watching the Goblet of Fire on TV, its gets a bit AU after some chapters, but I just hope you guys like it! So erm, here we go! **

* * *

**Thursday 18th August 1994**

_**The Burrow **_

The sun was barely rising over the soft green hills when Hermione awoke that morning. Ginny was asleep in the bed opposite, snoring as normal. Smiling she rose form the bed, gathering her things for the day, washing in the bathroom and getting dressed.

Creeping down the Weasley's creaky staircase, she was met by a busy looking Mrs Weasley in the Kitchen.

"Hermione dear, I'm glad you remembered what I said about being up early this morning!" She said, Mr Weasley was sat eating at the other end of the table as she too helped herself to some breakfast. "Now dear, when you've finished that, can you go and wake Ginny, Harry and Ron, Arthur you get the Twins" The two nodded and Mrs Weasley turned her back to them once again, busying herself with something else.

Swallowing the last bite, Hermione rose from her seat, placing her plate in the Weasley's sink as instructed by Molly, and rushing up the stairs to her and Ginny's room where the youngest red head was still asleep.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up!" She said shaking the groaning red head. "Your mother wants you dressed and downstairs in 5 minutes, Breakfasts ready"

Ginny groaned but nonetheless rose from her bed, gathered some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Hermione left the room too heading upstairs, passing the twins room, she could hear Mr Weasley threatening to drag the two out of bed and she smiled.

Reaching the top of the stair case, Hermione opened the door to Ron and Harry's room, sighing as she saw both boys fast asleep.

"Harry, Harry!" She said shaking the young boy from his sleep. He grumbled, and searched for his glasses on the small bedside. "Mrs Weasley wants you dressed and downstairs for breakfast in 5 minutes." She said and Harry nodded.

"I said WAKE UP RON!" She screamed and the red head who simply pulled the covers of his bed higher above his head. "Your mother said breakfasts ready"

She turned and left the room, glad to hear 2 sets of footsteps not long after.

"Mum why are we up so early?" Ron asked.

"Never you mind, now coats on and shoes and out with the lot of you" She ordered, ushering the gaggle of people out of the door, Mr Weasley taking the lead, followed by the twins, Ginny and Hermione and finally the two other boys.

* * *

_**A Field in the Devon Countryside**_

"Dad where are we going?" Ron moaned after 30 minutes of walking.

"Haven't the foggiest keep up" Arthur replied to his youngest son, continuing on his walk.

Hermione was chatting amicably with the tired red head beside her, and occasionally inputing in the conversations happening all around her.

"I can't believe mum did that, its going to take months to replenish all that stock" George said.

"I know" Fred replied.

"Whats up?" Hermione asked.

"Mum found their stash of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products and binned the lot, they're upset" Ginny answered. The twins frowned.

"Well let me know if you need any help replacing the stuff, maybe I can have a look at trying to improve stock production time?" She said, Ginny looked astonished, but the two older read haired boys smiled at her.

"Thanks 'Mione, your potion for the puking pastels really helped" George said.

She nodded.

"You're welcome" She smiled at them and the group continued walking.

After another 5 minutes they neared a tree, where an older look man, maybe just older than Mr Weasley stood. He was perched precariously against the trees trunk, his arms and legs crossed, his face smiling and his grey hair swaying in the breeze.

"ARTHUR!" He exclaimed upon seeing the eldest Weasley.

"Hello Amos" Mr Weasley said nearing the man, the children all following behind. "Kids, this is Amos Diggory, we work together at the ministry"

"Not all yours are they Arthur?" Amos joked surveying the group of teenagers.

"No no, just the red heads, these two are the twins, Fred and George, they're in the same year as your Cedric, this is my youngest boy Ron, and our daughter Ginny. This is Hermione Granger and thats Harry Potter" Arthur introduced.

"Lovely to meet you all" Amos said, moving away from the tree.

A second later a tall blonde boy leapt from it.

"This must be Cedric?" Arthur asked.

"Thats me Mr Weasley" Cedric replied politely.

"Blimey is that the time we best get moving!" Amos said, he and Mr Weasley leading the way through the hills. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks over the new male who had literally jumped into their lives, before giggling and continuing to walk, following the twins who were talking with Cedric.

"Hey Hermione?" Fred said suddenly turning and walking backwards as he faced his sister and his brother best friend.

"Yes Fred?" She replied.

"I still don't know how you do that!" George said, and Hermione and Ginny sped up to join the small group, it becoming a five-some.

"Does what?" Cedric asked in confusion.

"She's the only person who can tell us apart, even mum and dad struggle" Fred replied, and Cedric nodded. "Anyway, we were thinking you could meet us down in the Kitchens every Thursday to help us sort our new stock?"

"Sounds good to me" Hermione replied.

"Wait what?" Cedric asked looking at the younger girl, who even he had to admit was blossoming.

"I'm helping Fred and George sort their new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stock, Mrs Weasley found it all and threw it away, I said I'd help them restart" She replied to the tall, muscly blonde who towered above her.

"Oh" He replied, he was confused to say the least, Hermione was always berating the Twins about their antics, and now she was helping them. He sighed and carried on walking. The small group chatting as they walked.

Reaching the top of a hill, the group came to a stop.

"Ah this must be it" Mr Diggory said holding up a manky old boot.

"I'd say Amos" Mr Weasley replied. "Now kids this is a portkey"

The group gathered around it, laying on the floor, Hermione copied the other members of the Weasley clan and touched the boot.

"Whats a portkey?" Harry asked dumbly as the thing began beeping.

"Harry grab on!" Mr Weasley shouted and Harry hesitantly touched the boot and they began spinning.

"Let go kids!" Mr Weasley said.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"LET GO!" So she did, and landed smack on the ground, Fred, George and Ron landing atop her in a giant heap in the ground. A few minutes later the weights were lifted from her, and she rolled over to see a hand extended to her, Cedric's friendly eyes staring down at her. She smiled gratefully and he helped her to her feet.

Now all the group was on their feet Mr Weasley lead them to the brow of the hill.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr Weasley said gleefully, and looking out Hermione could see the field before them covered in miles of tents and various flags flying in triumph, what a day!

* * *

_**A Field in Dartmoor, Devon**_

Descending carefully down the muddy hill, Hermione was too busy taking in the sights. Not watching where she was going, she slipped and twisted her ankle on a rock buried in the steep hillside.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I think I've twisted my right ankle" She replied, and with carefully removing her shoe and sock, it was revealed she had, the skin all purple and puffy with bruising and swelling.

"Yes, I'd so, theres nothing we can do here, let's get you to the tent" Mr Weasley said.

Nodding, she was helped to stand by him, two different sets of arms encircling her to steady her, one set being Harry's - noble as always - and the others being Cedric's.

"I'll help Hermione to their tent and meet you at ours dad" Cedric told his father who simply nodded smiling at his gallant and friendly son.

"See you at the match Arthur" Amos said, departing the group in search of his own tent.

Carefully Harry and Cedric manoeuvred her through the crowds of people, following Mr Weasley to their tent.

"Ah this is us" Mr Weasley said stopping in front of small white canvas tent.

"This is it dad?" George said incredulously.

"Yeah its - " Fred stopping abruptly as he stepped into the tent, which magically was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

"I love magic" She heard Harry mutter beside her.

Cedric and Harry helped her over to one of the plush sofas, harry helping her elevate her foot on a cushion.

"Cedric?" Hermione shouted at the sight of the retreating blonde. He turned to face her. "Thank you"

He smiled in reply. "Your welcome, see you all at the match" He said and left the tent.

* * *

Leaving the Weasley/Potter/Granger tent, Cedric began his search for his father. His mind was a-buzz with thoughts. Mostly of a certain brunette with a twisted ankle. He remembered seeing her on her first day at Hogwarts, eyes filled with wonder, her bushy hair attracting attention from all around the hall.

She had definitely changed since them, she was developing womanly curves, her hair seemed tamer, and now he could admit, she was beautiful.

Sighing, he shook his head attempting to clear his head of thoughts about a girl who was not even 14 yet.

* * *

**25th August 1994**

_**Quidditch Trillenium Stadium, Dartmoor, Devon **_

All week they had been watching the quarter-finals, and semi-final matches and finally it was the day of the final. Ireland on one side, Bulgaria on the other. Hermione's ankle had healed fairly quickly, it was still a little bit tender but she was walking fine and she took that as a good sign.

At 2 o'clock, Hermione stowed away her book, and the entire group began marching toward the stadium. It was huge and purpose built by the ministry for the event, the hoards of fans descended on the stadium, its ground becoming fuller by the second.

Meeting Cedric and Mr Diggory close to the entrance of the stadium, the group began the ascent to their seats.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter" They heard a sneer behind them.

"Malfoy" He replied.

"Dad where are we sitting?" Ron asked ignoring the blonde and his parents.

"Put it this way if it rains you'll be the first to know" Lucius replied.

Frowning Mr Weasley moved forward, and Hermione back up a bit, she knew what the Malfoy's thought of her.

"Hello Lucius"

"Arthur" He nodded sneering. "Amos, I see you and your son are cavorting with the Weasley's their pet and mudblood?"

Hermione was taken aback by his brazen use of the word.

"Yes, Arthur and I booked our tickets together" Amos said disregarding the man.

"Mother, Father and I are in the Minister's Box" Draco said snootily.

"Now now Draco we mustn't brag" Lucius said smirking. Mr Weasley rolled his eyes, continuing his ascent up the stairs, Hermione following eagerly.

"Sorry about what Mr Malfoy said back there" Cedric said as he and Hermione climbed the flights of stairs side by side.

"Its fine, its not your fault, I should get used to it I suppose?"

"No you shouldn't" Cedric said, grabbing her hand briefly in seriousness. She smiled and they continued climbing.

* * *

_**The Weasley/Potter/Granger Tent **_

Mr Diggory and Cedric had decided to join the group back at their tent, theirs being more favourable it being in the winning Irish camp. Cedric sat on the sofa, Hermione besides him, they talked quietly. Over the week they'd been here they'd developed a camaraderie, they were both clever and enjoyed having someone to talk to about it.

"Sounds like the Irish are getting their party on" George said from his place, stood besides his twin.

Mr Weasley poked his head out the tent and a screamed sounded.

"Thats not the Irish" He said, panic in his eyes, Mr Diggory followed suit, he to wearing a panicked expression afterwards.

"Fred! George! Look after Ginny, don't lose her. Harry, Ron, Hermione stay together, head for the woods and apparate from there"

"Cedric go with them" Mr Diggory told his son, Cedric nodding.

"We aren't old enough to apparate" Harry said stupidly. He seemed to always ask questions at the worst time.

"It doesn't just do it, you all know the theory, get away from here, its Death Eaters" Arthur said and Hermione's eyes widened.

The group nodded, Cedric tagging along with Harry, Ron and herself. Ron and Harry led the way running towards the wood Mr Weasley had told them to head for. Cedric and Hermione following behind. They quickly lost Fred, George and Ginny as blind panic set in.

Cedric's hand instinctively wrapped itself around hers as they ran, him leading her through the hoards of terrified wizards.

Nearing the woods, Cedric hid them behind a tree, and they waited until it seemed the danger had passed, his hand still clutching hers tightly.

"We need to apparate some place safe" Cedric said.

"Mr Weasley said to head to the Burrow in the case of an emergency."

Cedric nodded.

"I'll do the spell, you side long?" Cedric asked, and she nodded. She hoped Ron and Harry would be able to sort themselves out.

Securing her in a side ways hug he apparated, them landing in a spiral seconds later at the Burrow. Hermione promptly keeling over and throwing up the contents of her stomach.

* * *

**There you have it, the Quidditch World Cup, hope you enjoyed it! **

**Let me know! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	3. Chapter 3 - Return to the Burrow

**Hey Guys so next chapter! The aftermath. **

* * *

**26th August 1994**

_**The Burrow**_

Cedric kindly helped her up from her knees, and they walked towards the Burrow.

"Hermione?" She heard Molly ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Death Eaters at the Cup" She said almost breathlessly. "This is Cedric Diggory"

Molly nodded.

"Where's Arthur? The others?"

"We got separated, Ron and Harry went off together, and the twins have Ginny, Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory went off to help the Aurors"

Molly nodded again, hugging Hermione.

"Well come inside dears, we can wait together." Molly said, and Hermione lead Cedric into the Weasley's home.

The minutes seemed like hours, and the hours seemed like days as they waited for the 'popping' sound of an arrival.

Finally, as the dawn began to break on the new day, a pop sounded in the back garden, Fred, George and Ginny appearing looking disheveled but otherwise fine. Molly seemed to sigh in relief.

The trio walked through the door to the home, and Molly attacked them all with hugs.

"What happened? You set off ahead of us?" Hermione asked, hugging each of the trio too.

"We got ambushed, as we neared the woods, Fred took Ginny, and I fought him off, then I had to find them, we then hid in the woods until the coast was clear to try apparation" George replied.

Hermione nodded, settling back on the sofa next to Cedric, who placed his arms around her shoulders as she waited worriedly for her best friends to show.

A 'pop' echoed outside again, and Hermione let out her breath as Mr Weasley, Harry and Ron appeared outside. As the two boys entered the house behind the elder Weasley she attacked them.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" She asked, before hugging them both "I was worried sick"

"They had a little trouble with apparation, I found them wandering around aimlessly just as dawn broke" Arthur said.

"What happened?" Molly asked, as the whole party once again settled in the living room.

"Death Eaters, stormed the camp, and then the dark mark in the sky. We rounded most of them up but some got away" Arthur answered.

"What about my father?" Cedric asked finally.

"He's at the ministry, he's going to be there all night, asked if you could stay with us for the night." Arthur said.

"Of course he can" Molly said. "You can bunk in Percy's old bedroom"

The mother Weasley rushed off, fresh sheets in hand to make up the bedroom.

* * *

Most of that day was spent lazily, everyone tired and recovering form the previous nights events. Hermione sat on the sofa downstairs reading, Cedric keeping her company doing the same.

At around 5 Mrs Weasley began preparing dinner, and Hermione stood to help her in the Kitchen after directing Cedric to the Burrow's bathroom where he could clean up after the stressful night.

The group sat down for dinner in silence, a rarity in this busy household, Cedric seated beside Hermione who in turn was sat beside Harry. It seemed everyone was either too tired or too stunned to say a word, instead the table ate calmly, before one by one the group trickled off to bed, Hermione and Ginny showing Cedric to his bedroom for the night.

"This is you" Hermione said as they reached a middle landing, Ginny disappearing through the door to their bedroom behind her.

"Thanks" He said.

Instinctively she moved forward, gathering him in an embrace.

"Thank you" She said, him wrapping his arms about her. "I don't know what I would have done last night without you"

"Its fine, I'm just glad everyone safe" Cedric said. She smiled and he opened his door.

"Goodnight Cedric"

"Goodnight Hermione" He said entering the room and shutting the door behind him. Turning she entered her own room, Ginny already snoring as she entered.

Changing quickly for bed, she settled herself into bed, thinking about the events of the last 24 hours, wondering if this was the start of something, she wondered if this was how it all started last time, the random killings, acts of terror, the suspicion, the constant feeling of being watched, that all culminated in 'His' disappearance after his raid on Harry's parents home in Godric's Hollow.

This could be it, life could be about to change forever.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she settled down in the bed, flicking of the lamp at the side of the bed. What a day.

* * *

**Hi, sorry I know its short but there wasn't really much to say. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	4. Chapter 4 - All Aboard the Express!

**Hi guys, new chapter for you. **

* * *

**1st September 1994**

_**The Burrow**_

The 1st of September was chaotic as usual in the Weasley household, and Hermione wondered in fascination how the Weasley's ever got anything done. Cedric's father had collected him from the Burrow on the day following his overnight stay, and he bid goodbye, promising to see them all today.

Hermione couldn't help herself but be slightly excited at that thought. Finally at 10:00 the Weasley's floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron, before walking the short distance to Kings Cross.

They arrived at 10:30, running at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to get to the now familiar Platform 9 and 3/4's.

The platform itself was crowded with students and parents as the Scarlet engine billowed steamed onto the Platform. Hermione spotted him almost immediately. His blonde head easy to spot above the crowd with his stature at 6ft 5. She walked by him on her way to stow away her trunk, and he caught her eye, she smiled and he smiled in return. _What are you doing Ced? She's not even 14 yet _he thought at his actions but couldn't help himself. He loosely followed her, swooping into action to help her put her luggage on the train.

"Hi" He said as they walked away from the luggage section of the train.

"Hi" She replied smiling. She approached the large group of Weasley's Cedric in tow, and bid goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley before boarding the train with the Twins, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Cedric followed them.

"You don't have to come with us you know" She said turning to him as they boarded the train. "Don't you have your own friends?"

"Trying to get rid of me Granger?"

"No, just asking"

"I'll find them later" he said, joining them in the compartment. Harry and Ron spoke animatedly and Ginny was joined by a girl from Ravenclaw in her year. The twins sat talking about the business, so that left Hermione and Cedric.

"So" She said feeling awkward.

"So, last week was intense right" He said.

"Thats the understatement of the century" She said.

"How did your parents feel when you told them?" He asked and she shrugged in reply "What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell them, they wouldn't care anyway, they're not those kinds of parents" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'm not, and now I have another whole year without them" Hermione said.

* * *

**_Hogsmeade Train Station_**

The train rolled into Hogsmeade station as the darkness began to fall over the village. Hagrid stood on the station platform as normal, ushering the 1st year students forward and he led them towards the boats.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and the Twins headed for the carriages, Hermione catching Cedric's eye as they moved towards them, him now surrounded by his Hufflepuff friends.

The castle looked magnificent as always, its lights twinkling down as they ascended up the hill towards the castle.

The great hall was terrific as ever, and Hermione was still awed by the sight of it. The 6 then sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione seated besides Fred and Ginny. The room filled with returning students and Hermione smiled. The 1st years were sorted by McGonagal and the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore then stood from his seat at the Teacher's table and stood behind his plinth silencing the loud room.

"Good evening everybody, and welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. I want to inform the 1st year students and to remind existing students that the Forbidden Forrest is strictly out of bounds, I also would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Alastair Moody." Dumbledore said. "Now I think we're all hungry for supper, so" He raised his hands and the feast appeared before them.

Hermione tucked into the splendour before them excitedly, and watched disgustedly as Ron stuffed his gob. The feast ended with a final speech from Dumbledore before they were all released to bed.

* * *

**_Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School_**

Hermione, Ron and Harry climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, greeting the Fat Lady, ready to receive the new password. The entered the familiar Common Room, Hermione setting herself on the plush red sofa she had missed since the last day of term.

Time passed and one by one, students retired to bed, eager to get some sleep before classes restarted the following day. Hermione didn't realise she was awake as late as she was, only realise the time when an Owl tapped against the window and she glanced at the time. Letting the creature in, it extended its leg to her.

_Hermione, _

_Hope your getting settled in ok, there's whispers of some big announcement later in the week, though nobody seems entirely sure what it is. _

_Have a good year, _

_Your Friend, _

_Cedric Diggory. _

She read smiling at the letter. Gathering her things together, she marched up the stairs to the 4th year girls Dormitories. Settling in the only unoccupied bed, she got her pyjamas out and placed the letter safely within her trunk.

Dressing in her pyjamas, she crawled under the sheets on her scarlet 4 poster bed wrapping herself in its warmth and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Again, another short chapter, hope you enjoyed, they will get longer once we get into the story! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


End file.
